


Changeling Soldier

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Kamino, Language, War, cloning, slight Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the brutal death of her squad, Miirraa Tensraka is redeployed to Kamino to train soldiers. Along the way, she meets her new squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since I was made Admiral. I’ve led the men under my command to victory every time. The clones whisper about the changeling Admiral and her run of completed missions when I walk by, before they’re told to shut up and show some respect by their commanding officers. In my mind it is a form of respect.

I jumped out of the LAAT and sliced through several droids, shooting the ones out of range with my DC-13 pistol. I spun and sliced a droid in half, then stabbed another. I led my men into the canyons, hoping to get to that Seppie base before the droids knew we were here. We were almost to the base when something pushed me into an offshoot in the canyon. Rocks fell, covering the entrance. I heard a lightsaber hum as I lay dazed on the ground. then I heard the clones yelling. I got up and did my jango-jumper trick. I reached the top and jumped down into a mess of dead clones. I stood up and heard another lightsaber activate.

“Well, changeling, how do you like my handiwork? Not bad, hm?”

“You’ll pay for this.” I told Ventress, activated my lightsaber and attacked her. I swung my blade against hers, going for the openings but she always seemed to move away just in time. She Force pushed me against the rocks and ran as I slid into night.

When I woke up I was in my quarters. I got up and went out, feeling battered and crushed. I looked for my troops before I remembered that they were all dead. I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed, mourning the deaths of my friends.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the hangar by a fighter.

“I hope you’ll be able to train up more soldiers quickly.” General Kenobi said.

“So do I.” I replied. I climbed in the cockpit and took off.

As I entered Rassas’ atmosphere, I looked out at the planet’s surface. It looked greener than last time, and the river was grey. I guess the Republic clean up crews were doing their job. I landed outside the hut and went inside. I saw Gap approaching through the window and went out the door to meet him.

“Hey, Miirraa, how’re you? You’re Admiral now, right?” he asked. I nodded. “You coming to stay or inspect?”

“Actually, I’m dropping by. I’m headed for Kamino.” I replied.

“Why?”

“I was deployed to help train troops.” I said. “Although, maybe I’m just not cut out for war.”

“Hey…what happened?” he asked. I took a shaky breath.

“My squad got killed because I wasn’t paying attention. I was focused on getting to the Seppie base, not my surroundings. And they all died.” I whispered. He hugged me, something he’d only done once before, when I was younger and panicking about the droids. He had held me until I calmed down, and I had helped them win the battle by telling them the trails, roads and safe areas on the planet. When he let go I smiled at him.

“Thanks. I’m feeling stronger.”

“Is it possible for you to feel stronger? From even when you were a little kid, the only time you lost your nerve was when you saw everyone dead in the road. And frankly, I’d be worried for your sanity if you didn’t.” he replied.

“Thanks. I hope I’ll see you again.” I said. He nodded and I went back to the ship and took off. I made the jump to hyperspace and leaned back in the seat, holding my lightsaber, the only token I had from my former life. I was truly alone now.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I landed the ship on the rain-soaked landing platform and got out to greet the Kaminoans. They led me to a room above a training centre where I saw a Togruta waiting for me.

“General Ti.” I said.

“You were deployed to help train the clones? I saw your Generals’ transmission.” She asked. I nodded. “Very well. I’ll have them grouped in the training room shortly.”

Fifty clone cadets stood in the training area as I followed Master Ti in. I had my helmet on, I didn’t feel like having the clones staring at my scars.

“This is…Brigand.” The General motions in my direction. “Sh--he’ll be teaching you some skills he’s picked up on the battlefield.” Partially true. She looked at me and I became a clone as I walked in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’ve been taught, and I really couldn’t care less. Training’s nothing. Improvisation’s everything. If the leader dies, you improvise. If the detonator fails, you improvise. And I don’t give a damn about those reg manuals!” I don’t know why I was saying that. I guess I wanted to see who they were. No two clones acted the same way, that was for sure.

“Sir, the whole point of being a soldier is following orders.” I heard one say.

“Yeah? Well sometimes orders will get you killed unnecessarily. Take being under General Skywalker’s command. Most of the time he’ll have insane plans that get half or more of his troops killed.” I reply. Being in front of them was making me surly.

“And what can you teach us?” another one asked. I didn’t move my head, only my eyes, so I could see the speaker.

“I’m going to teach you how to survive.”

They split up into their squads and each waited their turn. I stood in front of the first squad.

“All right, let’s see what you got. Attack me!” They looked stunned. Hell, I don’t blame them.

“Yeah, I can take you down anytime.” One said. I smiled under my helmet. He jumped at me, and I sidestepped neatly. He spun and did some more offensives, until I kicked him where it hurt and doubled by kicking with my other foot into his face. I spun and roundhouse kicked him, knocking him down. I raised my foot over his head and another cadet rammed me. I was knocked to the side and onto the ground, and turned and caught his helmet with my feet. I shook him and kicked him away, jumping to my feet. The other clones swarmed me and I jumped up and away from them, landing on a platform and facing them. I decided to use my arms now, and knocked them down like tinnies. I smiled and then frowned. There were four, where was the fifth? My question was answered when I felt an arm around my neck. I twisted and broke free but my helmet fell off as I flipped him over my head. I stood up as they froze and stared at me.

“Let’s have the next squad.” I said.

I went through the other squads almost the same way, ducking, punching, and kicking. I could have really hurt them if I wanted to. And that isn’t bragging, I don’t brag about being able to end a man’s life in one twist to the head. And I never want to have to.

“These boys need work. A lot of work. You won’t always have a blaster. You need to know how to beat a droid senseless while saving your energy! You need to know how to use your environment against the enemy! You need to have training in all aspects of combat, not just with a gun!”

“Sir, we have had training.” One said. I looked him in the eye, glaring.

“I can’t tell. Your techniques are sloppy. If this was a real fight you’d all be dead!” I said. he shrinks a little.

“We’re going to get dirty tomorrow. I want you all out on the landing pad at 0900. If you’re late I will become your worst nightmare.” I say, looking at all of them with each syllable. Then I leave the room, leaving a group of clones shifting anxiously. I hear General Ti telling them something but I ignore it. I’m hungry.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the mess hall, looking blankly at the food. I shrug and scarf it down. It’s better than rations, that’s for sure. I heard the cadets come in, and heard some of them complaining. I shifted my armour to white, and my face to a clone’s.

“I don’t understand what that changeling’s teaching us!” one said.

“Yeah, it’s not like she’s doing anything. Why’s General Ti letting her do stuff like that...?”

“Cause the Jedi sent her here. Two squads got killed under her command. That’s why she’s giving us such a hard time.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because I listen to the ARC troopers conversations.”

“So that’s where you get off to when we’ve got jobs.”

“Shut up, Jas. No one asked your opinion.

“Ease up, Lemon, no one asked you to be a grouch!”

These boys would need a lot of work.

At 0900 hours I stood on the platform. Lemon and Jas were absent. I asked where they were. The other three in their squad shifted and looked at each other.

“Well?”

“Uh, sir…we don’t know. They both went off in separate directions, and that’s the last we saw of them.”

“What’s your name?” I asked. He looked startled.

“Uh, Blast, sir.”

“Hm. Go find them.” He nodded and ran off.

“All right, boys, I heard a lot of attitude yesterday.” They look at each other. “I’m a changeling you idiots, I heard you as a clone!” they shrink away. “And so we’re going to get dirty.” I decided to have them learn the basic blocks. I chose one of the clones I had heard in the mess hall.

“Name?”

“Uh, Kink, sir.”

“All right, get in ready stance.” I braced my feet against the slick ground and crouched low. “Copy me.” he did so. “This is what I want to see when you fight!” I shouted. I stood up and shoved Kink. His feet kept him from falling over, and I nodded. “See? Everyone into position!”

I heard Blast coming back several clicks later with Jas.

“I can’t find Lemon, so I think he’s probably rigging something for you.” He said. I nodded.

“Thanks, Blast. Jas, when I say 0900 hours I mean 0900 hours. Got that?” he nodded quietly. “Okay, something’s definitely up. Pair up with Kink. Blast, take someone else.”

At the end of an hour I dismissed them and went inside. I walked down a hall toward the command center when I heard a whistling. I ducked as a large bucket flew over my head. I stood up and hit it, knocking it into a closet. I heard someone grunt and grabbed Lemon and shoved him into the hall.

“You missed training.” I said. he shrugged and glared at me.

“So what? I’ve got a blaster, does it matter?”

“Yes, actually. It matters that you don’t follow orders.”

“So?”

“So, we’re going to have a session right here.”

“Really? I’ve got plenty of training from the bounty hunters. I doubt you could top them.” I kicked him in the stomach and went into my ready stance. He charged me and I knocked him to the side. He went down in a heap and looked at me. I shrugged and walked away. I went down another hall and felt something slam into the back of my head. I rolled forward and kicked a droid head flying at me into the wall. I jumped up.

“Anything else, Lemon?” I asked.

“No.”

“Good. Because you haven’t given me any challenge whatsoever.”

“It’s on.” I turned and smirked.

“You got it, plastic boy.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I’m awake and sweating. I looked around the room, and then shut my eyes, trying to block out the twisted shapes that filled my head.

I saw my men be cut down by Ventress, her shrieking with laughter, while I was paralysed.

Was this why I was so angry?

Why do I keep seeing these images?

I can’t get the mission out of my head.

I want to cry, but I won’t let myself do something that will only make my pillow wet and have never helped me when I’m scared or sad.

I curl up in a ball and try to tell myself I’ll be ok. I don’t sleep until the morning.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I worked with them for several days, when Lemon jumped me in the hall. I spun and kicked at him, and jumped away. He charged and blocked my blows. He went on the offensive and I blocked, then spun and headbutted him, knocking him back. I did my double kick and he punched relentlessly. I grabbed his fists, knocked his helmet off and banged my head against his. He wrestled out of my grip and tripped me. I kicked at him and he fell to the ground. I jumped away and got ready. He charged me again, and I jumped onto the ceiling, crouching on the bars. He looked up.

“You’ve got to do better than that, Sourpuss.” I said.

“So do you, Green.”

“I like the sound of that.” I replied, and jumped down and landed on him, then jumped away. “See you in training.” I said. He nodded.

“Same to you…Brigand.”

I saw Jas on the landing pad doing something with my ship. I decided I’d better know whether he was pranking it or fixing it.

“Jas, what are you doing?” he jumped and banged his head on the wing.

“Hi, Brigand. Um…” he looked away.

“Hey, if you’re making improvements that’s great, but I’d rather know beforehand whether or not you’re messing with the fuselage, engine and landing gear and whether or not they’ll blow up when I take off.” I said.

“Well, your wing joints are a little rusty with all this rain, and the fuselage could use a tightening.” I crouched down by him.

“You know ships, don’t you?”

“Well, not just ships. I know about how all the tanks, cruisers and walkers work, even the enemy’s. I know where the weak points are on them and where to protect. I’m hoping to be an engineer.” He replied. “But the others in the squad think it’s silly. They all want to be on the front.”

“Engineers are essential to a team. If something breaks they know what to do, where otherwise the mission would be that much closer to failure. It’s also just as dangerous as being on the front. If a tank goes and you’re trying to fix it, it could all blow up by another shot, or as you're running you could be shot down.” I said.

“Did…did you have an engineer?”

“No, we didn’t use any equipment except blasters. We were ground crew, for infiltration or for cleaning up the remaining droids.” I said. “At first, before I had a squad I had an engineer. He did his job well. Then an AAT shot the AT-TE he was working on, and, well…” I look at the fuselage blankly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s war, it happens. But I knew him, we were friends. Every man down hurts, but his death hurt more.”

“I want to help my squad, but…I don’t know how. I mean, I’m not good with blasters, they feel weird to me. I like tanks. The controls are smooth, they feel good in my hands. Am I making any sense?”

“Yeah. The same to me with most blasters. The pistol is the only one that felt natural. Don’t worry, if you do your best, you’ll help your squad.” I replied. “Why did you miss training?” I asked.

“Um. I got distracted.” I raise my eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t offer another answer.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Never leave a man behind! If he’s unconscious, get a medic! You need every man on the field! You are also brothers! You are one! If you’re separate you're vulnerable! Do you understand?” I shouted. They nodded. “If a man falls you protect him! He’d do the same for you!” I lectured them for a while, and then dismissed them. I watched Hawthorn Squad--Lemon, Blast, Jas, Kink and Denk--leave. Lemon was arguing with Jas again. I looked up. I saw lightning and rain that was falling heavier than before. I went inside.

I watched Hawthorn Squad run the tests beside General Ti.

“How do they look to you?” she asked me.

“Well, Jas is holding his blaster crooked, because he dislikes them.”

“A pacifist?”

“No, he wants to be an engineer so he doesn’t have to use one. He says they don’t feel right to him.”

“I see. Anything else?”

“Lemon is enjoying himself. And Blast is a good sniper, but his weapon isn’t the right kind. Kink and Denk work best side by side. What have you noticed, General?”

“They are able to function as a group. That is good. Unity is essential in war. I believe they will pass.” I nodded and watched them. They hit a slight snag when Jas got hit in the arm, but he got up and kept fighting. Soon they had gotten the pole and cleared the test. I smiled. These boys would make it. I found them in the mess.

“Brigand.” I turned and saw another cadet.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for the training.” He said, and walked off.

“That’s Rassen. He’s a little weird in the head. Something happened in his training, some of his squad died and he got hit by a beam. He’s probably going down to maintenance.” Denk said. I watched him slowly move toward the food, then turned back to Hawthorn Squad.

“I think you’ve passed.” I said.

“You think? Come on Green, we got the flag and did everything you taught us!” Lemon said.

“Shut up Sourpuss, don’t brag.” I said with a small grin. He grinned lopsidedly.

“Okay, that’s just disturbing.” I said, staring at him blankly. He stopped and stuffed food in his mouth. I sighed. I left the mess as darkness glided in like an omen.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I felt vibrations in the floor and looked around. I turned and saw Hawthorn coming up behind me.

“Do you feel the floor moving?” I asked.

“That’s why we came to find you.” Denk said.

“Something big’s overhead. Come on!” I said, and ran up and out onto the platforms. There was a huge ship overhead.

“Jas, what is that?” I shouted above the roar of its engines.

“It looks like a Seppie cruiser!” he shouted back. I turned on my wrist-com.

“General Ti! There’s a large Seppie cruiser above the city!”

“Get back here now!” I nodded to the clones and ran back to the command center with them following closely.

“General, we’re receiving a transmission.” A clone said. I went over to General Ti as she turned it on. A bone thin girl stood in the center. Her shoulder length matted hair made her face look even crazier without her huge eyes that had only pupils.

“Ma-aster.” She curtsied sloppily, and then continued in her sing-song voice. “I hope you-u remember me-e… because I remember you-u. I’m Sicell. I wa-ant to pla-ay with you. I hope you-u like too pla-ay with my droids.” She smiled and the transmission ended.

“What?” I asked.

“Sicell was a Youngling kidnapped by Dooku. She’s insane and believes herself to be the same age as when she was taken. She’s not a Sith, to answer you. And if she’s brought droids…”

“Sir, there’s droids in the city!” I heard a clone yell. General Ti glanced at me and turned on the citywide transmission.

“All clones to battle positions, we have a breach! Repeat, all clones to battle positions, we have a breach!” she turned it off and looked at me. “Will you lead?”

“Not the army. I’ll take a squad of cadets and take covert.” I replied.

“Very well. Be careful.”

“It’s the droids who’ll have to be careful.” I say, and leave.

I take Jas, Denk, Blast, Kink and Lemon into the central balcony.

“Lemon, Denk, you take sniper with the missile launchers. Blast, Kink, Jas, you keep lookout.” I order. I load my rifle and watch the two clones blast droids away with the launcher. When they were down we ran to one of the back halls where they were trying to enter. We took them down quickly, when I noticed Jas was gone.

“Where’s Jas?” I asked quickly. The cadets looked at each other, then around.

“Don’t know. He was with us when we started over here.” Blast said.

“There weren’t any droids, so he couldn’t have been killed.” Denk replied.

I heard my wrist com beeping and turned it on.

“Miirraa here.”

“Miirraa, we’ve had a transmission from the enemy. You need to get up here.” I heard Master Ti say. I glanced at the cadets and ran toward the control room, them in hot pursuit.

“Hello-o Master. I found someone to-o play with.” Sicell said on the transmission. She was holding a dazed Jas. “I wa-ant someone to play with, so I found him. I wa-ant to play with you, Master. Please?” the transmission ended.

“She’ll kill him by accident. Trace it!” General Ti ordered.

“It came from the eastern wing, sir.” I turned to Hawthorn Squad.

“Pull sniper, I don’t want you all dead.” I ordered to Hawthorn Squad and ran off.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I snuck down a hall toward where the transmission came from and went into a room. I heard a lightsaber somewhere in there. Then I heard Jas.

“Brigand!” he yelled. I spun, drawing my rifle. Sicell held her blade across his throat, a gleeful smile adorning her bone face.

“Drop him. Now.” I said.

“Well, now, pretty, am I touching a nerve?” she asked.

“Put him down. He’s nothing to you.”

“Really? He must be worth something, to invoke such a reaction from you.”

“Just. Do. It.”

“But I haven’t finished my playtime.”

“Really? I remember you play kind of rough. Why don’t you play with me, I’m much more durable.” I snarled, cocking my gun.

“Really, pre-etty, a rifle against a lightsaber… you’ve been through this before, don’t you think?”

“Shut up and leave him alone. Put him down, without hurting him. And then we can…play.” I replied. The girl was insane, I had to get Jas away from her. She frowned and dropped him to the ground, then leaped at me. I jumped away, and opened fire. She blocked them all and advanced toward me. I kept out of range, trying to form a plan. Her white blade slashed my rifle in half. I threw it at her, and backed up.

“Aw, don’t you have your li-ightsaber? That’s what I thought we were going to play.”

“Too bad. But here’s something: come and get me!” I shouted, and ran down the hall and turned a corner, hearing her shriek and begin chase. I darted into my quarters and grabbed my lightsaber, then ran outside. I ran all over the decks, hearing her panting and the whoosh of her lightsaber not far from me. I turned and blocked with my orange blade, the rain sizzling on the hot laser. I hoped it would get strong enough to knock hers out. I ducked away, and into a building. Inside there was an intense firefight, and as I ran I sliced through droids, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

“There’s a Sith, get out of here!” I yelled over my shoulder. I heard them scrambling to get out when I charged into the training room. I turned and waited for her. She shot through the door and hit my lightsaber with hers. I spun and attacked her, slicing and slashing at her until she dropped her guard. I cut her lightsaber in half and it clattered to the floor as I held my blade to her throat. She whimpered and looked at me with large fearful eyes. I deactivated my lightsaber.

“Get out of here. I never want to see your face again.” She turned tail and fled. I ran back to where Jas was. He was leaning against the wall.

“You okay?” I asked.

“All part of the job.” He replied. “Let’s go.” I nodded and told the squad to get down here. When they came I led them out onto the platforms. The rain wasn’t letting up, and there were hundreds of battle droids on another platform. I looked at the one in front of us. I saw Sicell and someone else. I nodded to Hawthorn and we quietly ran over to the platform keeping as low as we could.

“Dooku-u, did I ma-ake you-u happy?” she asked.

“Yes, my dear, you’ve made me very happy. In fact, you have the makings of a Sith.” I saw Dooku in a hologram beside her.

“But the Si-ith a-are bad.” She said.

“From a certain point of view.” He replied. I saw someone behind Sicell. “Ventress, I do believe she can do her job better than you? Perhaps she could be your replacement.” Sicell bounced, then squealed as a red blade went through her chest. She fell to the ground.

“Not if she’s dead.”

“Hm. You may be able to remain as my apprentice.” He said, and ended the transmission. I slowly stood up and motioned for the clones to stay back, as I silently walked over to Ventress. I cocked my pistol to her head. She turned slowly.

“Well, Admiral, how are you?”

“I’m no longer known by that title.” I said. “I lost it when you took it from me.”

“That’s so sad. Want to lose another rifle?” she asked, and cut the pistol in two. I watched the barrel fall to the ground. As it hit the metal floor everything seemed to flash and slow down. I saw Ventress in the forest over commander Tano, her always in the background of the battles I fought, her in the canyon glorying in destroying me. She was the enemy. I looked back at her.

“This isn’t your planet for the taking.” I said. “You’ll have to kill me before I’ll let you win.” She glared at me.

“Surprise. I’ll see you soon, Changeling.” She ran off and time sped back up to normal. The squad ran over to me.

“Brigand?” Denk asked.

“I’m not Brigand anymore. Today, I am again, Admiral Miirraa Tensraka.” I said. I became the Admiral as I ran toward the armoury. I went inside and looked around.

“Jas, fusion cutter, bombs. Denk, Kink, rifles. Blast, sniper rifle. Lemon…” I looked at him. “You get the missile launcher.” He grinned. I looked up at the jetpacks stored there. “Get those on boys, we’re going from the rooftops.” I took out my lightsaber and slid my helmet down over my face. I was ready to fight again.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

We ran down the hall to the window over the roof. I kicked it out and we took sniper up there. We used magnetic boots to ensure none of us fell. Lemon blew the mass of droids away while Blast picked off the remains. Jas dropped droid poppers onto the ones near the entrance, knocking them down. I nodded to the squad and we jumped off the roof onto the platform. I activated my lightsaber as I saw a cyborg on the far end of the platform. It stabbed a clone with a lightsaber and beheaded another. I activated my lightsaber and advanced toward the platform. He turned and looked at me.

“And what would this be? A clone with a lightsaber? How could such a clumsy soldier be able to wield such a weapon?”

“I’m no clone.” I slowly removed my helmet and looked him in the eye. “I’m Admiral Miirraa Tensraka. And you must be General Grievous. I’ve heard about you.”

“Then you must know only Jedi can survive me!” he activated his lightsaber and got ready. I went into the Rassas beginning stance and smiled.

“Bring it!” he snarled and attacked, and I blocked and dodged, then went in for attacks of my own. I alternated styles and hands and shapes almost constantly, darting to the left as a Togruta, then to the right as a Twi’lek. I attacked as myself and parried as a Rodian. I spun away from him and crouched, lightsaber in reverse grip. He growled and pulled out another lightsaber, activated it and swung at me. I blocked quickly and swung my blade at his open areas. He blocked them and we kept sparring, the rain getting harder and harder. We kept fighting, but then we went into a hold and he began pushing me toward the edge. 

I jumped away from him and landed on the edge, then jumped over him, blocked his attack and landed. I swung my blade against his, holding it, bracing my feet, when a huge downpour splattered us all and deactivated his lightsabers. I had modified mine to not deactivate, and I grinned and ran, telling the squad through the wrist-com to get inside. I ran down a hall and saw dead clones. My gut hurt as I ran by and onto another platform. It was raining so hard that I couldn’t see. I wished I could really use the Force instead of mimic it. I relied on my ears at I stomped my way down the walkway, hoping there weren’t any holes. I couldn’t believe my luck, there weren’t any holes or weak spots. But there was a Sith. She leapt at me with her lightsabers out, and I blocked, spun and slashed back at her. I ducked a blade and stabbed at her, but she dodged.

“Why are you here, Ventress?” I shouted over the roar of the water.

“For a final takeover!” she screeched back. I glared through the rain and attacked again. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and saw two red blades flying at me. I dodged, and then rammed her. She dropped her hilts into a puddle and by the time she fished them out I was gone. I charged through the halls, making calls to different squads.

“Grey Squad, Grievous was on the fifth platform, remove immediately! Sky Squad, Ventress is headed toward your area! Move to second platform!” I wouldn’t let them be killed with no defence. Then I froze as all the lights went out. I found Hawthorn Squad in the power room. With a severed power generator and Kink at the end of Ventress’ lightsaber. She turned to me when I came in. I activated my lightsaber.

“Face me, baldy. I’m a challenge.” I went into my ready stance as she slowly turned. Kink scooted away and over to Denk.

 


	11. Chapter 11

I dueled Ventress more viciously than I ever had before. She was angry, trying to kill me, only to have me dodge or block just in time. I would not quit.

“Admiral, the power’s down in the city!” Lemon shouted.

“I noticed! Fix it!” I shouted back, turning to him as I blocked Ventress.

“But--”

“Now!” I screamed. Jas nodded and took out his fusion cutter. As I distracted Ventress, Jas tried to repair the power grid. He slowly meshed the wires back together while telling Lemon what parts he needed. I slashed at Ventress and dodged and attack at my head, then spun and kicked her shin. She snarled as she raised her lightsaber to slash at me, when all the lights went on. I heard guns cocking as fifty troopers came in. she looked at them and then at me, then she jumped away, over Hawthorn squad and out the other entrance. I deactivated my lightsaber.

 

\--

 

We received a transmission from Count Dooku shortly after the battle.

“I see you destroyed my army.” He said. He turned to me. “Word of you is spreading across the galaxy. You’re fearless in battle. Have you considered joining the dark side? With it you could be even greater.”

“Your offer is tempting, Count…” I looked at General Ti, then back at him. “But I am loyal to the Republic. And I will not waver.”

“A pity.”

“I look forward to meeting you in battle.” I said.

“And I, you. You have skills no non-Force sensitive could have. You just might have a few midichlorians.” He replied, and ended the transmission.

“The droids are destroyed, thanks to you all. You are no longer cadets. You are now soldiers of the Republic, and defenders of your home.” General Ti said. she looked and me, then at the clones again.

 

\--

 

I stood in the briefing room, waiting patiently. Soon enough, five men walked in.

“Welcome, Hawthorn Squad.” They removed their helmets, and I grinned. “I think we’re going to rename ourselves Jet Squad, since we’re the airborne group. What do you say?” Lemon, Jas, Kink, Denk and Blast nodded, smiling. 

 


End file.
